Sailor Moon of witches and wizards
by simplyjess
Summary: Sailor Moon has a new, diffrent battle. Her cousin, Agatha, is wanted dead. But why? This turns into a romance...pretty soon. rated pg cause it is going to have some horror in it.
1. proloug

Sailor Moon: Of Witches and Magic  
Proloug  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or its characters. its owned my naoko takeuchi. i however own the plot and Agatha, Abegail, Arial, and Camron  
  
Sailor Moon. Serena hated having to fight evil. It got rather...old. She was bored now. There were no more battles being fought. She was getting bored. Really bored. She hated fighting evil, yes, but she was used to it. It was...exciting at times. And there was nothing strange going on. Everything was normal and safe. Everything.  
  
Agatha had to escape. Time was running out. They were going to kill her. She wasn't ready to die. She was, after all, only fifteen. She needed life. She didn't do anything to deserve this! She didn't want to be evil...like them! She wanted to fight on the side of good! Helping people! Thats why she was going to Japan! She would be safe there. She'd be a normal girl. She'd go to Crossroads High School and live with the Tsukinos, her cousin Serena would be so fun to hang out with! She hadn't seen her for four whole years! It would be a reunion!  
  
"Oh, Agatha, Agatha, Agatha," said a girl with long, blonde hair and red eyes," You should know by now, you can never excape. You can run all you want. But we will get you! And if you don't turn to our side, you will be dead. You can trust me on that." Another girl sitting beside her laughed.They were twins. Out to get Agatha.  
  
Camron had to find her! The girl in his dreams. The one with the wavy, long brown hair and sea blue eyes! The one who needed help! The princess he fell in love with in a past life. The girl who needed to know. Needed to remember. Needed to understand. She knew what she was, yes. He could feel her using her powers. But she needed to know who she had been. Not who she is now. She needed to be with him. He needed to be witbh that sweet, beautiful, perfect girl again. They were meant to be. There powers, combined, were stronger than her sisters'. They could overpower them.   
  
R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Of witches and Magic  
Chapter one  
  
Agatha was safe. She was at her aunt and uncle Tsukino's house. In Japan. The Sisters' wouldn't find her here. Yes, they were very powerful. But....not that much. She didn't want to become a Sister. A demon from Hell sister. Not in this lifetime, or any others. She would never become evil. Never.  
But she wasn't going to worry about it. No. She was visiting Serena Tsukino, her sixteen year old, on year older than she, cousin. She was going to have a good time. Nothing would prevent her from having fun. Nothing could.   
  
"Agatha, Agatha," said a twin, the one of the two who wanted her dead," You can run...you know the whole saying. You can run...but you can't hide, my dear." The other one laughed. They were gazing into a crystol ball, watching that girl. The one with wavy, long brown hair and sea blue eyes. You know, the eyes the guys loved to gaze into for hours. The girl who stood only five foot three. The girl whom the called Agatha.  
  
Camron knew the girl, whoever she was, the one from his dreams, was coming nearer to him. She had powers simelare to him. The power that only one other person held. For their power was meant to be combined. He could feel her coming closer...and closer. Almost right next to him.  
  
Serena was in a car with Darien, her boyfriend. She was headed home to see her cousin, Agatha. She was excited, for they hadn't seen eachother for four long years. Who wouldn't be excited?  
Serena arrived at her home. She said her goodbye to Darien and went inside. She saw Agatha. She immediatly ran and hugged her!  
"Serena...can you try not to kill me for once," said Agatha. Serena was hugging her to hard.  
"Sorry," she said. She noticed the small, black, crystol ball that hung on her cousin's neck by a silver chain. "Oh,wow, thats beautiful," said Serena.  
"Thanks."  
  
"Let us have some fun," said one twin. Five black crystols appeared in front of them, floating in mid air. The other one stood and chose the third, the one in the middle.  
"Show time, you know where and who," she said. A red cloaked man appeared in the crystol ball and nodded.  
  
-Agatha...go to the park- said a Sister- You know why-. Of course, only Agatha could hear this. "Uh, Serena, why don't we go to the park?" Agatha said. Serena nodded in agreement.  
They were soon at the park. The red cloaked man waited for Agatha. He said, in whispy voice," Hello, Agatha. Ready or not, here it goes." He held out his hand and said a few words. A black blast headed straight for her! When it hit her, she passed out. Serena was next. She transformed, into Super Sailor Moon!  
"I AM-"  
"I don't care who you are, I just want to kill her," said the man," And if you cause me any problems, you will suffer the same fate as she."  
"MOON-" She relised she didn't have her scepter! "OH CRAP!" She exclaimed  
"So...you don't have anything to attack me with, young one?" said the man. He was walking towards her.Serena walked backwords. She triped.  
  
A bright red blast headed towards the red cloaked man. It hit him, turning him into a black crystol. Serena saw a black figure in the trees, but it dissappeared. She ran to her cousin, who, because the villian dissapeared, woke up.  
  
"I guess we have three people to kill now, sister," said one twin. The other nodded. Watching Serena and Agatha. Laughing, as they planned the three's doom.  
R&R PLEASE 


End file.
